Etheldrea
Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, likely higher Name: Etheldrea, the First Witch. Reah Eliot (Her public identity) Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Over 5000 years old Classification: Witch, co-founder of the Order of Yehudah. Messenger Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, High Resistance to Magic, Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Beings of elevated gnosis can survive being in the Primordial Void for few days. Capable to resist Time Manipulation as well as being aware of any temporal change. Few spells can increase these resistances), Immortality (At least type 1), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery, Magic including Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Mass Manipulation, Hypnosis, Flight, Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Invisibility, Clairvoyance, Shapeshifting, Creation, Negation, Power Nullification, Healing, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance and Invulnerability (Effects vary depending of the spell), Weapon Creation, Detection, Hiding, Transmutation, Petrification, Gravity Manipulation, Destruction, Aura, Non-Physical Interaction, Forcefield Creation, Mimicry, Time Manipulation, Senses Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Absorption, Luck Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Information Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Command Inducement, Sound Manipulation, Peace Manipulation, Sin Manipulation , Knowledge Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Summoning, and more Attack Potency: Large Island level with weather spells (Some spells are capable of controlling the weather over a radius of hundreds of kilometers. At least comparable to high-tier Messengers). Several spells ignore conventional durability Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic reflexes (Should be as fast as other high-tier Messengers such The Nameless and Jonathan Kappel). Several spells can increase or decrease the speed of others or herself Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. Large Island level with the spell Master of the War (Capable of projecting her magical power into a weapon of choice) Durability: Unknown. Large Island level with forcefield spells Stamina: Very high Range: Varies from extended melee to 1000 km depending on the spell Standard Equipment: Etheldrea is capable of creating any desired weapon with her magic Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. She was one of the first beings to perfect the use of magic. Founded the Order of Yehudah, and created most of the magic spells known, including magic weapons. Considered to have an immeasurable firepower, was the one who taught the Nameless everything he knows in combat; she was also capable of resurrecting him from an attack designed to destroy the target in both body and soul, by using fragments of death gods and the arm of Death itself. Quite skilled in politics, made an entire country prosper in just 3 years. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Etheldrea possesses any magic spell from all the paths and sub-paths (not counting High nor Divine magic) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Fate Users Category:Information Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Blood Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Madness Users Category:Void Users Category:Summoners Category:Witches Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 6 Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy